


A mysterious man

by Cosmowashere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Background Merthur, F/M, M/M, Mordred is a lil beech, a lot even, mainly crack ship, no beta we die like men, tons of raw sex, yes Gwaine and Cendred fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmowashere/pseuds/Cosmowashere
Summary: Everybody has their secrets. Merlin has one, and so does Gwaine.Except Merlin doesn't want it to be a secret anymore
Relationships: Gwaine/Cendred, Merlin & Gwaine, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A mysterious man

**Author's Note:**

> I have Toad sing All I want for Christmas is you playing in my ears right now my brain is fried like a chicken nugget. Then dip in ketchup. Yep, that my brain.
> 
> This is a crackship from the thoughts: "what if Gwaine fucked everybody" and "what's his necklace for? We never know!"
> 
> Englihs is not my first language, so sorry for potential errors. Feel free to point them out in the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was no secret, Gwaine was a mysterious man.   
You would be looking for him, and he'd be unfound-able, then another day he would be everywhere you'll be, often disturbing.

He would disappear like a shadow, but would always made himself known when entering a room.   
His socks were also mysteriously hard to get rid of the horrendous smell.  
There was a rumour the maids in charge of laundry took turns to wash his clothes. 

Merlin cared deeply for him, but was tired to always carry him out of the tavern every two days.   
The man also seemed immune to hangovers and aftereffects

Merlin once saw him drink a pint of wine in one shot, and the next morning he was beating down Elyan in training.  
He could be so irresponsible, yet loyal to his duties. 

Merlin was half sure he bedded at least half of the maids, and servants.   
Gwaine just had a magnetic personality, and a mortal charisma.

The sorcerer found himself staring at little bit too long at the knight's cleavage a couple of time.

Though, muscles were part of the reason, a small necklace hanging off his neck brought much curiosity and questions.  
The small trinket looked like a crescent of moon in silver, accompanied by a golden ring.  
Merlin tried to search it, and found nothing else than an association with banishment, the night and royalty.  
It didn't really made any sense. 

  
Merlin never knew what it meant for Gwaine, and the man would never discuss it, even when he was dead drunk. 

Once Leon asked him which lady gave it to him and Gwaine pointed his daggers to the knight's throat;

"If you ask me this again, I will cut off you're charming little head," he answered a clam fury in his eyes.

Leon sweated a bit, unsure if Gwaine was joking or not.  
Than the man laughed, patted Leon's shoulder and went on his way.   
All that under the terrified eyes of Elyan. 

  
For a few years, the secret around the necklace stayed unanswered.  
There were theories:  
"It belonged to a great lord, who lost it to Gwaine in a card game"  
"It was his lover's before she died"  
"He stole it somewhere"  
All could be applied, yet unsatisfying.

  
And it stayed that way for many years, until one hot afternoon.

The knights were training outside, swords clanking.  
The only reason why Merlin tagged along was because the majority of them were bare chest, the weather making it hard to train in full armour. 

As usual, Gwaine was roughening Mordred, "hardening the boy" he said.  
Though, what Mordred needed was to take off his chainmail, menacing to faint under the heat. 

Gwaine was only wearing trousers, except for the necklace decorating his neck. 

He swung his sword one last time, knocking the younger boy to the ground.  
He helped him up, while other knights clapped and laughed.   
It was all good sport. 

Until Mordred said something, his voice low so that nobody except Gwaine could hear.   
Though from his side, Merlin could see the Druid pointing at the necklace.

Next thing Merlin knew, Mordred was on the ground, Gwaine's sword pointed at his chest, digging in the chain.

The training ground went silent.   
Wasn't the fight over?, they thought.  
It wasn't in Gwaine's nature to fight back with suck intensity.   
The man didn't seemed to think it was all buddy-buddy fight, but a to-death duel. 

  
Percival was the first one to act, as he ran up to Gwaine.  
The tall man grabbed him by his arms and got him off Mordred, getting rid of his sword at the same time. 

Elyan was next; he made sure Mordred was alright and escorted him out of the terrain. 

  
Gwaine kept his eyes on Mordred, fire in them. He spat on the ground, forcefully dragged away by Percival.

"What was that all about?," asked Arthur, suddenly to Merlin's side.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, then pulled himself back together, trying not to stare at the king's sweaty muscles.

"I have no idea. Something about his necklace?," replied the sorcerer, puzzled.

"I've never seen him act like this way," Arthur added, a hand on his chin," I'll go talk to him this instant," he declared, making his way to where Gwaine was sitting.

  
Merlin couldn't hear what was said, but he could see the tension in Arthur's shoulders, his sigh of exashaperashun, and Gwaine spitting something, his nose frowned his anger.

The blond made his way back to Merlin, shrugging.

"'Said Mordred didn't mind his own business. He assured me it won't happen again," informed Arthur, putting his shirt on.

He dismissed his knights and made his way to his chamber, Merlin on his heels.  
They walked together in the corridor, Merlin following Arthur close behind.

He'd seen how Gwaine could get sensitive about the matter of his necklace, but he would never threaten another knight, let alone a friend.

Had Mordred struck a sensitive cord?  
Merlin had to clear up the situation. 

He knocked.  
No response.   
He knocked again.

"Enter," finally answered Mordred 

Merlin stepped into the knight's chamber, shyly.  
Mordred was at his desk, reading a book or something, Merlin didn't really cared.   
Mordred instantly sighed when he saw the sorcerer. 

"What do you want, Merlin?," he started, setting his book down.

"I wanted to ask you about what happened earlier," he said, holding Mordred's stare," what did you said to Gwaine for him to get riled up like that?"

Mordred looked at the door, then back at Merlin. 

"Close the door," he ordered, and Merlin did so. 

Mordred took a deep breath, than opened his mouth to talk.

"A few years back, I ended up in Cendred's territory. Before he was murdered by Morgause, of course," he started," the man was cruel, ruthless and charismatic. He kept me in for a few weeks, aware of my powers. I guess Morgause wanted him to keep me too."

"Continue," encouraged Merlin, yet weary.

"I don't remember much about the man, except that he always wore a necklace. He never explained the meaning of it, but I never asked why either," he took a moment and a grin appeared on his lips," Gwaine's necklace looks just like it."

Merlin gasped, there was no way this was true.  
Then it would mean Gwaine and Cendred knew each other? And were maybe friend? 

Merlin had doubt, but knew Mordred wasn't lying, he could feel it.  
And so he excused himself, trying to process the information.

Merlin absolutely needed to clear all this up. He couldn't go on with life if he didn't.

  
And so he went to Gwaine, who was polishing the knights amour as a punishment.

"Merlin! Are you here to help me?," asked the man, hopeful.

"Actually, I came here to ask you something."

"Go ahead," he answered a little bit disappointed.

"Did you knew Cendred?," asked away Merlin, rapidly grabbing a shield at his side.  
And with reason, because one of Gwaine's dagger hit the shield, scratching the paint of it.

"You told you that?! Is it Mordred? I knew I should've killed him on the spot!," he stoop up to his feet, throwing the piece of clothe on the ground, furious.

"Gwaine, calm down! So it is true. Why do you have the same necklace as him?," asked Merlin again, unable to stop himself.

Gwaine fell back on the bench, his hand covering his face, another around the dandling necklace.

"I'll tell you why, Merlin. Cendred wasn't always an cruel king. I knew him when we were younger. But he became hungry with power, and it went up his mind. He became like any other kings; evil, full of themselves," he sighed, passing a hand through his hair," So I left him..."

  
Merlin stood there, taking in every words. It made more sense more. But still not enough.  
"And the necklaces...?"

Gwaine looked up at him, pain in his eyes.

"It's complicated. It is not permitted, but I know you'll understand. He was my betrothed..., sort of," he informed, clutching to the necklace.

  
Merlin smiled and sat next to Gwaine.  
"I understand. I understand too well, Gwaine. I'm glad you told me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Merlin winked, a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

  
The man smiled and embraced Merlin, before returning to his polishing task.

Guess everybody have their secrets, Merlin thought...


End file.
